


Nobody Important

by TheRoarOfAtlas



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: And feels, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Porn with too much plot, fake relationship trope, the one where Bo loses his virginity, the one where I go straight to hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-09 02:37:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7783519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRoarOfAtlas/pseuds/TheRoarOfAtlas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bo Dallas is being teased and you want to help him out. What are friends for?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I will not apologize for this. Bo has ALWAYS been one of my favorites. That being said, enjoy!

The noise was what caught your attention. It was a high pitched, stifled sound. Probably not meant to be heard in the first place. You took a step back, coffee-filled tray wobbling in your grip.

 

“Hello?” you asked, feeling kind of silly as you approached the stack of merch crates like you would a wild animal. “Hey, are you alright?”

 

Someone was curled up in the corner behind the crates, arms wrapped around their knees as they snuffled quietly. Long brown hair hung over their knees, obscuring their face. You quickly put down your coffee tray and knelt in front of the person. “Do you need a trainer? I can run and get someone if y...” You trailed off as they shook their head, curious now. “Are you sick?” you asked, deliberately lowering your voice.  _ Maybe they don't want to be found? _

 

Another head shake. At least the sniffles had stopped. “You need to talk to me sweetheart. I can get someone who can help you if you talk to me.” you pleaded, unsure where the worry in your voice had come from.

 

“I'm f _ - _ f- _ fine! _ ” the face that raised to yours was tear-stained and puffy, but unmistakably belonged to one Bo Dallas. His eyes widened when he looked up at you. He seemed stunned. “O-oh. W-w-wow.”

 

“What's wrong, Mr. Dallas?” you managed to ask, biting your lip. He looked like he had been in this state for a while. _What could have upset him so much?_

 

“I-it's nothing. I'll b-b-be b-better in a m-m-minute.” Bo grimaced, releasing the death grip he'd had on his knees and shoving his hair back out of his face. “J-just some silly s-stuff. W-w-who are you, anyw-way?”

 

“Oh! I'm just...well, I'm nobody really. Nobody important.” you went to stand, but one of his hands reached for your shoulder. He didn't touch you, hovered his fingers an inch or two away.

 

“Wait.” The plea was almost quiet enough for you to miss it. “J-just...” he trailed off, his throat working hard against a sob.

 

“Can I come back? I have to bring coffee to catering but if you stay put, I'll bring you some water.” you promised, getting to your feet and grabbing the cardboard tray of coffee. The nod he gave in reply was more comforting than you cared to admit.

 

True to your word, you came back in a few minutes with a bottle of water and some damp paper towels. “For your face, you're kind of swollen.” you said gently, making him let out a choked laugh.

 

“I guess I must be. Jeez. I've been back here for a while.” he admitted, wiping down his face and holding the cold water bottle underneath his eyes for a minute. “Thank you so much. Sorry I was all blubbery.” he mumbled.

 

“Its perfectly fine! How do you feel now?” you asked worriedly.

 

Bo gave you a thumbs up, smiling wanly. “I'm good to go, N.I.”

 

“N.I.?” you asked in confusion, wondering briefly if that was some superstar term you had yet to hear.

 

“Yeah, you said you were nobody important. N.I.”

 

You snorted embarrassingly loud, blushing when he laughed as well. “I don't give out my name to just anyone. Less dangerous that way.” you explained. “I mean, I'm still a grunt around here. People knowing who I am is bad news.”

 

“I understand.” Bo nodded, seeming more like his normal self. His grin was a little less sad when he shook your hand. “Thanks again, N.I. You're a real friend, you know that?”

 

“It was hardly any trouble, Mr. Dallas. If...if you ever need a friend, I'm sure I'll be around.” you smiled up at him, vaguely aware that he still had your hand in his grasp.

 

“Call me Bo, okay?”

 

...

 

The door closed behind you and you sighed, making your way to the stairs. Living in a studio apartment was hardly fun or exciting, but you managed the best you could.

 

Your walk to the bus stop was uneventful, as was the ride to work. Whenever you were tired it seemed to taint your day gray, making you feel slow and headachy. But how many people had you beaten out for this job? That thought made you straighten your shoulders a little bit, kind of proud of yourself in a strange way.

 

 _It's the only job I've got. And even if it's a little less than glamorous, it's kind of fun most days. Why not like it?_ you thought firmly as you got off the bus and walked down the street.

 

...

 

The spoon clanked against the side of the mug, stirring the tea  _ just so _ . A throat cleared beside you and you almost jumped out of your skin. “I am so sorry, I'm just in the wrong place today!” you blurted in a panic, spilling hot tea onto your hand in your rush to get out of yet  _ another _ person's way. You fumbled the mug and ended up dropping it. Tears threatened to tumble down your face as you just stared down at the broken cup and puddle of tea, mumbling  _ jeez _ under your breath.

 

“N.I., you look like you're having a rough time.” The concern in Bo's voice (and of  _ course _ it was Bo) had you biting your lower lip hard enough to bruise.

 

You quickly knelt to start picking up the ceramic, shaking your head in reply. “Just a klutz is all.” you said softly.

 

“No, don't! What if you cut yourself?” Bo exclaimed, grabbing one of your wrists and hauling you back up with surprising ease. He was apparently _much_ stronger than he let on. “I'll get a janitor or something. Who was it for? Maybe I can help?”

 

“It was only for me. I start in a few minutes,” your voice only shook a little bit, “figured it might help me calm down.” His fingers were still wrapped around your wrist. “Just been dealing with a hard morning is all. It'll get better.”

 

Bo seemed worried, his thumb rubbing circles over your pulse as he stared down at you for a minute. A bright smile abruptly lit up his face, the haste of it making you fight back a flinch. “Gosh, you're really pretty!” he said, as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

 

You sputtered. You hadn't been expecting  _ that _ at all! Bo laughed at your expression. “Aw come on, I'm sure people say stuff like that all the time to you! Just stating the obvious, really. You wait here, make sure no one slips! I'll go get a janitor.” 

 

He bolted off, leaving you standing there with your mouth slightly open. ' _Really pretty', huh?_

 

Your day was already looking ten times better, and all it took were a few kind words from an enthusiastic young man.

 

...

 

“N.I., hang on!” a voice called from behind you as you left the building, making you pause and turn.

 

“Bo, hi. I was just heading home. Did you need something?” you asked tiredly.

 

Bo slowed to a stop beside you, looking a little frantic. “No one's come up to you or anything, right? Said anything?” he asked, shifting his weight from foot to foot.

 

“Aside from you? No Bo, no one. Why, what's wrong?” Your thoughts flew over the events of the day but nothing really stood out. “Did I upset someone?”

 

“N-no! No, nothing like that. It's probably nothing anyway. Sorry to have bothered you!” Bo apologized, his eyes still a little too wild for your liking.

 

You sighed, wiggling the heavy bag on your shoulder until it sat a little more comfortably. “Hey, whatever it is I'm sure it'll be f--”

 

A loud exclamation of “ _Lass!_ ” interrupted your conversation. Bo jerked at the sound, and your eyes narrowed. Sheamus strolled over to the two of you, looking decidedly cheery. “Lass I tell ya I had a damn hard time findin' ya.”

 

“That would be because I'm off the clock, Mr. O'Shaunessy.”

 

Sheamus continued over you like you hadn't said anything. “'Course I'm glad I did, _especially_ what with the little fella' being right here! Now tell me lass, what's it like?” He grinned down at you in a manner that was entirely too toothy for your liking.

 

You furrowed your brow in confusion. “What's _what_ like?” you asked suspiciously. Bo looked like he was about to burst into tears. You had a feeling you'd found out who made him cry that other time.

 

“Well laying the wee one over here of course! I feel for ya, really I do. Shoulderin' that burden can't be an easy task.” Sheamus said in the loudest whisper he could manage, a large hand coming to rest on the back of your neck.

 

“Leave her alone!” Bo said angrily, getting a chuckle out of the large redhead.

 

“Oh? Are ya gonna _make_ me, wee Dallas? I'm hardly hurting the girl. Just offering some conversation. Adult stuff, ya wouldn't understand.”

 

' _Laying_ ' _...?_ You quickly put the pieces together, irritation flooding you as you realized what was going on _. They're really getting him worked up about something like **that**? Are these guys twelve? I thought virginity jokes stopped in high school._

 

“Stop treating me like a _child_ , Sheamus!” Bo was saying, fists balled at his sides. “And _stop touching her!_ ”

 

Sheamus ' _tsk_ 'ed, his grin never wavering even as he released his admittedly-light grip on the back of your neck. “My apologies, lass. Wee Dallas is a bit more testy than I would have thought.”

 

“Well you _are_ kind of being a jerk.” you remarked dryly, making him laugh and shake his head.

 

“I'm sure I'll see ya around, lass.” Sheamus winked at you then headed off to catch up with Rusev, Barrett and Del Rio.

 

“What the heck was that all about?” you hissed at Bo once the taller man was out of earshot.

 

Bo wrung his hands, looking absolutely frazzled. “Whenever I talk to girls the League always finds out and they go out of their way to upset me and make me say dumb stuff and cry because I'm a really emotional person but my dad always said that wasn't a weakness but it sure _feels_ like a weakness when you're surrounded by guys like _that_ all the time and--”

 

You cut his ramble short by placing a hand over his mouth, struggling to catch up with the words that had poured out of him. “I'm really really sorry.” he mumbled against your palm, eyes bright with unshed tears as he stared at the ground.

 

“No hey, its okay. Don't feel bad about it. It's not your fault that they're macho assholes.” You offered Bo a tired-out smile, removing your hand. “Want to go get some coffee or something? I'll need caffeine if we're going to come up with a plan.”

 

“A...a plan?” Bo cocked his head to the side.

 

“Yes, a plan. You want them off your case, don't you? Work with me here, Bo.” you gestured at his trunks, knee pads and t-shirt combo. “Put on some civilian clothes. We'll hit up a coffee joint and lay out a plan of attack.”

 

“I love plans!” Bo said excitedly, lifting you off the ground in a fierce hug. “This is gonna be so _cool!_ ”

 

“Bo--my lungs-” you wheezed.

 

“Oh! Sorry.”

 

 

...

 

 

“Alright, how many dates have you been on?”

 

To an outsider, it would seem that the two of you were, in fact, on a date. The coffee shop was cozy and dimly-lit. Numerous patrons were settled into mismatched chairs and couches grouped around the equally-mismatched tables, enjoying their own brew or the rare pastry.

 

Bo apparently didn't drink caffeinated beverages, sitting stiffly next to you with a bottle of orange juice in his hand and side-eyeing your steaming cup of coffee. “Um. Six.” he answered you finally.

 

You raised an eyebrow. “Six, huh? Alright. How did they go?”

 

“Uh. It may have been more like four.”

 

“Okay, but how did they go? What did you do?” Your pen scratched quietly against your notepad as you wrote _Plan Of Action!_ across the top of the page. You heard Bo swallow beside you and resigned yourself to a night of waiting out his embarrassment, writing _is new to the dating world_.

 

“I'm not _new!_ I've dated lots of people! Loads! _States_ worth!” Bo protested, making you smile.

 

“You just don't kiss and tell, right Bo?” you teased, laughing when he nodded enthusiastically.

 

“That's right! Because it's rude.”

 

_Is shy._

 

“I've only been on two.” he mumbled after a few minutes, surprising you. You had been ready to wait for hours if need be. “Two measly dates in my whole life! How sad is that? I'm a guy failure.” he said sadly, fidgeting with the bottle of orange juice.

 

“No, you're probably _busy_.” you pointed out. “You're devoting your time and energy to your dream! It's okay for other, less important stuff to take a backseat, Bo.” 

 

“I just wish the League guys would stop teasing me. I'm such an easy wind-up, though.” he said quietly. “Their jokes aren't funny and I don't understand a lot of them. But they still upset me.”

 

_Not thick-skinned._

 

“My first date, I took her to a movie. I uh. I thought she would like the movie. But she texted all through it, and then some other guy came and picked her up! I was heartbroken.” Bo recalled.

 

You cringed, patting his knee. “That's bullshit, man.”

 

“I know right?!” he exclaimed, turning towards you. “My other date went a little bit better. She laughed at the stuff I said and everything! Even if it wasn't funny. But it got really weird when we left the restaurant and got back in my car. She put her hand down my pants--!”

 

“Bo whoa! Cool it!” you cut him off, hoping that none of the other patrons had heard him.

 

“Oh! Of course. Sorry, I got carried away. No one's ever asked about my dates before.” Bo admitted, smiling sheepishly down at you.

 

“Did you not want her to...um.” You tapped his knee again, pointing your index finger subtly towards his groin.

 

The blush you received in reply may have been the cutest thing you'd ever seen. “I-I suppose I would eventually, y'know? Just. Sheesh. Not on the  _first_ date!” he stuttered, “She--she hadn't even kissed my  _mouth_ yet!”

 

“Wow, sounds like a classy lady.” you laughed, making Bo scowl. “Teasing, only teasing. So you've had sort of...one and a half dates. No real kisses, I assume?”

 

“Nope.” Bo mumbled.. “I'm a disgrace. A man-dude disgrace.”

 

“Well let's face it Bo, you're young. Like me. But you've been working hard on getting where you want to be, instead of floating from job to job and relationship to relationship with no stability or drive whatsoever.” A hint of bitterness crept into your voice. “Who cares if you haven't played tonsil hockey or lost your V card? Jerks, that's who. Jerks and weirdos.” you grumbled, taking a sip of your coffee and tapping your pen against the paper.

 

“You look even prettier when you're thinking.” Bo blurted out, clapping his hands over his mouth a little too late.

 

You just laughed in reply, tipping your cup towards him. You hoped and prayed the scorching flush you had would be masked by the hot brew. “Back at'cha, sweetheart. You're almost a natural at this!” you praised, stifling a giggle when he puffed his chest out a bit.

 

“You really think so? Gosh, thanks N.I.!” he beamed. “I'm sure I've got it in me somewhere, y'know? Just never got the chance to practice. Its tough when you're in the business I'm in.” He seemed to deflate somewhat. “I don't know how I'm gonna do this.”

 

“I could...help you, if you want?” you offered slowly. “I mean. Pretend to be your girlfriend, get those guys off your back. At least until you're ready to actually date someone?”

 

Bo's eyes went wide and his face lit up. “You'd really do that for me?!” he asked incredulously.

 

You shrugged, “We're friends, right? Friends help each other. The League is being a sack of dicks to you, and if I can put a stop to it why wouldn't I? Yeah, I'll help you if you want me to.”

 

“Oh _wow!_ N.I. you're the best!” Bo's excited smile was one of the nicest sights you'd ever seen, and you vowed to yourself that you would do everything in your power to keep him smiling. This scheme was silly but...

 

_He deserves to be happy_ .

 

...

 

The two of you settled into a routine over the next few weeks. The relationship that you shared was kept almost entirely professional at work, and didn't really exist outside of work. The day after Rusev 'caught' you and Bo kissing (Bo was shaking with nerves the whole time and kept mumbling apologies even though you staged the entire thing), Sheamus walked up to Bo and flat-out  _demanded_ a high five.

 

“I guess wee Dallas isn't so wee anymore. I didn't think ya had it in ya, fella!” he commented, holding out his hand.

 

Bo glared up at him for a minute, before his face cracked into a smile and he slapped Sheamus's palm. “Hey, thanks man! I just had to Bo-lieve in myself, y'know?”

 

Sheamus winced, cradling his hand against his chest. “Christ Dallas, always with the 'Bo-shit'.” he joked wryly, making Bo double up with laughter.

 

“N.I., did you hear-- _Boshit!_ ” the young man shrieked through his giggles, making Sheamus shift his weight from foot to foot uncomfortably.

 

You quietly snickered as you set yet another coffee tray down, followed by a large box of doughnuts. The large redhead looked horrendously awkward as Bo continued to practically scream in mirth. You were almost positive Bo was only doing it to weird him out.

 

Once Sheamus had escaped Bo grabbed both your hands and spun you around. “N.I., you're the best!” he crowed, dragging you in for a rib-snapping hug. “We just have to keep this up a little bit longer and then I'll be a professional at this stuff!” he continued in a quieter voice.

 

His hand cupped the back of your neck, and you figured from his lack of blush that it must be an unconscious gesture. You, however, felt strange. Hyper-aware of his other hand resting just above your hip, hyper-aware of the fact that somewhere along the way you had decided you liked his hands on you.

 

Bo was still rambling and you took the opportunity to study his face. Del Rio constantly poked fun at his smile, but you thought it was a nice smile. Very genuine. His whole face lit up when he smiled.

 

You realized a bit late that maybe this hadn't been such a good idea.

 

...

 

Something was different tonight.

 

Bo won his match against Jack Swagger. It had been a heated brawl, fists flying and skin tearing. You'd watched it on the monitors when you could, but you were kept busy running bottles of water and towels to various superstars and you were sure you missed some good bits.

 

You literally bumped into Swagger in the hallway after the match, the large blond snagging one of the eight bottles you had cradled in your arms. “Thorry about that. Bo'th lookin' for you.” he said, pointing a thumb over his shoulder. He seemed exhausted, not bothering to try and keep the lisp out of his voice. “He beat me fair and thquare. You should be proud of him.” he grinned tiredly down at you.

 

“I am, absolutely! What little I saw was amazing!” you assured him, rushing past.

 

_Bo's looking for me? Why? He knows I'll be super busy. I'll have to see him later. He'll understand_ , you mused, feeling a weird rush of excitement.  _Maybe I'll tell him tonight. Tell him that I want this to be real. I mean, only a million things could go wrong, why not?_ You shook your head, excitement draining away. There were too many variables. This was supposed to be a sham anyhow. It was your own damn fault for getting attached to him.

 

_I always ruin the good things I have_ , you scolded yourself,  _I could try a little harder not to fuck up this time. He had a great match tonight. Best not to rain on his parade with this unrequited love BS._

 

It was almost midnight when you were finally able to leave. Your steps to the door were dog-tired, much more so than usual. You took a deep breath of the cool night air and let the silence wash over you.

 

_I guess...I guess I like him more than I ought to._

 

The thought was intrusive, but not untrue. You rubbed at your suddenly-stinging eyes, wishing the rain that had been threatening to come down all day would just get it over with.

 

Somebody fairly  _exploded_ out of the door behind you and you found yourself bear-hugged. You screamed and began struggling, kicking your legs wildly.

 

“Wait wait N.I. it's just me!” Bo yelped, quickly releasing you.

 

You whirled on him angrily, heart pounding from your scare and tears spilling down your face. “ _Don't_ do that!” 

 

“Why are you crying? I'm so sorry, I didn't think I would scare you, I thought you were waiting for me!” Dallas apologized, using the sleeve of his coat to swab at your face clumsily. His hands fell to your shoulders and he pulled you into a hug, mumbling _sorry_ into your hair over and over.

 

Your lower lip quivered and you knew you must look like a wreck. You wrapped your arms around him slowly, digging your fingers into his jacket like it would keep him there with you longer. You hated how loud your sobs were, they racked your body and all you could do was shudder against his chest.  _So much for not raining on his parade. I'm so stupid._

 

“Jesus Christ sweetheart, what happened tonight?” Bo asked softly, “They must have worked you to the bone.”

 

_Sweetheart?_ Everything skidded to a stop for a second while you absorbed the pet name, wondering whether he actually meant it.

 

“Let's get you something to eat, yeah? I've got stuff at my place. I can cook for you!” he said, sounding like the idea was the best he'd ever had.

 

“Y-you must b-b-be exhaust-t-ted though!” you protested after a few deep breaths, confused when Bo smiled brightly.

 

“Nope! After that win, are you kidding me? I could run a marathon!” he proclaimed, pressing a sloppy kiss to your forehead.

 

_I'm a terrible person._

 

...

 

Bo's apartment was smaller than yours, which was saying something. From what you could tell it was divided almost evenly between kitchen and bedroom, with a tiny bathroom off to the side of the kitchen. The kitchen had the usual stove and fridge, a battered-looking table and one single chair.

 

“Pardon the mess, I wasn't expecting company!” Bo apologized with his usual bright grin, getting a stuffy-sounding giggle out of you. The place was immaculate. “Can I take your coat? I'll just go pop it onto my bed. I don't have any of those hooks yet, or a coat tree.” he sighed, yanking off his own jacket.

 

Bo insisted that you sit and relax, firmly believing that you'd just had a hard day and that he was about to fix it with whatever he was making. You finally congratulated him on his win as he was bent over a pan on the stove. His ears pinked up and you had to bite your knuckles to keep from making some improper noise.

 

“He didn't make it easy, that's for sure! I couldn't even believe I pinned him.” Bo finally replied, wrapping an elastic around his hair to keep it out of his face. “He _fights_ , no doubt about it. I've got all kinds of scrapes under this thing.” He tugged at his t-shirt absently.

 

_Let me see let me see let me--_

 

You hastily looked down, afraid that words might start coming out on their own accord. Jesus, why was this so tough?

 

“Dig in!” Bo proclaimed, and the chicken and vegetable stir fry concoction he'd made looked _really_ good to your abruptly-hungry self. But...

 

“Where should I sit? I mean, this is obviously your chair.” you pointed out. Bo's face fell and you kind of wanted to kick yourself.

 

Then his eyes lit up, smile following right after. “My bed! Duh!” he chuckled, “more space, comfy too. C'mon!”

 

_It's good to know for a fact that God hates me_ , you thought bitterly, and that was how the two of you found yourselves watching infomercials propped up against the headboard. Rain began pattering against the window quietly.

 

Bo snuck an arm around you as you yawned, tugging you into his side and resting his cheek on the top of your head. “If you want to sleep here, you can.” he murmured, his offer making you stiffen.

 

“But...” Another yawn interrupted you.

 

Bo sighed. “It's okay. I know your boyfriend will be suspicious. I promise I'd never try to pull anything with you, though.”

 

“Boyfriend...?” you shifted, looking up at Bo. He continued to stare at the TV. “Bo...you know I don't have a boyfriend, right?”

 

The look he gave you was one of sadness. He had a heartsick expression on his face. “You don't have to lie to me to make me feel better, N.I. It's okay. I figured out a long time ago that I usually don't get the things I want.” he said softly. “You're a wonderful friend, and I know you only offered to help me out _because_ you're a wonderful friend. But I...” Bo trailed off, swallowing hard and breaking eye contact. “...I'm selfish. I wanted you. Even if I couldn't actually have you, I was content to learn from you and pretend that I had you. And...I mean, I'll apologize to your boyfriend, because this is all _way_ out of line of me.” He stared down at his jeans, picking at a loose thread.

 

You cupped his face in your hands, making him look at you. “Bo. I don't have a boyfriend.”

 

“Why would you hang out with me, though? I mean, unless you're getting your needs fulfilled elsewhere. It doesn't make sense.” He seemed almost like he was trying to convince _you_!

 

Using your hands, you gently shook his head. “No one has been 'fulfilling my needs', Bo. I haven't dated anyone since _way_ before I started at this job.”

 

His jaw went slack in your grip, eyes wide in the gloom. You fought back a giggle at how dramatic he was. “N-no way.” he said weakly.

 

You shrugged. “Yep. Been single this whole time. I _have_ been thinking of late that I ought to get a boyfriend again. There's a guy in my sights. I like spending time with him, he's got a great smile.”

 

“No _way_.” Bo's voice cracked. He cupped the back of your neck. “Me?” he asked, the uncertainty clear in his tone.

 

“Yeah.” you replied simply. “You.”

 

“ _Me?!_ ” He bowled you over onto your back, his smile lighting up the room. “It's really me?!” Bo laughed outright when you nodded in the affirmative, sliding his arms beneath you and hugging you fiercely. “Oh _wow!_ ”

 

You couldn't help but laugh as well, burying your fingers in his messy bun and grinning up at him. “I don't think anyone's ever been this excited about me before, Bo.”

 

“How could I _not_ be excited?!” Bo exclaimed, “I've got a beautiful girl who likes me! In my bed? Swagger must have hit me harder than I thought.” he joked, lowering his head to brush his lips over your own.

 

You swept your tongue against his lips, making him shudder and open his mouth. You hummed happily, grabbing two fistfuls of shirt and tugging him closer so you could properly mesh your mouths together.

 

Bo whimpered softly into your kiss, panting already when you pulled away. “Sweetheart I uh...” he gasped when you raised your hips to press against his own. “I mean, y-you know I've never done this before...how sh-should I...?” he trailed off, fumbling with the comforter.

 

_Oh right._ Bo was definitely a virgin, not like you couldn't tell before. But now it was somewhat...tangible. You could actually  _feel_ how hard he was through his jeans, pressed up against your body shamelessly. 

 

“Hey.” you murmured, tipping his chin up until his eyes met yours again. He looked embarrassed beyond belief at his body's reaction. “This is normal, okay? I know you must jerk off, stuff like that. You know this is natural. Don't worry so much about it.” You offered him a reassuring smile.

 

His blush deepened at you acknowledging what was going on, but he did relax somewhat. “I do.” he admitted, rolling onto his back beside you.

 

“Well, what normally gets you off?” you asked, propping yourself up on an elbow.

 

Bo squeaked, clearly not expecting the direct line of your questions. “I uh. I like breasts a lot. Kind of wonder what they'd feel like.” he mumbled after several minutes. “I like...I like how blowjobs  _look_ , but I dunno if I'd actually like one. I mean, who'd want to...down there?” he grimaced, turning his head away.

 

You stripped off your shirt, wiggling your shoulders a little more than you needed to as you worked your bra over your head. “Want to touch?” you offered, “Y'know, while I get these pants of yours off.”

 

Bo's hands were instantly on you, his eyes wide as he dragged his thumbs over your nipples and made you shiver happily. You unbuckled his belt and pushed up his shirt, pressing kisses to his welts from Swagger. Bo gasped when you tongued down the plane of his hip and unzipped his jeans, his erection straining against his briefs.

 

“All this, for me?” you teased, getting a surprisingly-heartfelt groan in reply. Your stomach twisted at the noise and you sucked in a breath to steady yourself.

 

“God yes yes _yes_ \--” Bo keened low in his throat when you lapped carefully at the head of his cock. “Oh _wow_. Oh that feels...wow.”

 

“Think maybe you see what all the fuss is about?” you teased, loving how responsive he was. You twisted your hand on his shaft, doing your best to keep your motions slow and gentle while you worked him up.

 

Bo moaned, releasing you and covering his face helplessly. “Oh god oh _god_ \--”

 

“Remember to breathe, okay?”

 

He looked down at you, blushing hard and inhaling. “I was _fine_.”

 

“Mm, talk to me once you can stop your knees from shaking when I touch you.” you ribbed him, dancing your fingers into the crook of his knee and making him jump slightly.

 

“That's not fair!” Bo protested, “tickling is cheating!” He put his hands back on your breasts, seeming more comfortable as he massaged them clumsily. “I really like these. A whole lot.”

 

“They're not so bad.” You smoothed your hand down his stomach, watching it dip beneath your fingertips. “You're easy on the eyes, and they don't mind the attention.”

 

Bo made a noise of contentment, a hand landing on the small of your back and ushering you up his body. “I'm glad.” He was so sincere, eyes locked with yours while he lowered his mouth to one of your breasts.

 

A wave of heat ran through you at the maintained eye contact and you sighed, humming as he laved across your nipple with his tongue. “These are...they're so soft. Wow.” he breathed out against your skin.

 

You couldn't help the laugh that bubbled out of you at how awestruck he sounded. You were used to your body, of course, didn't think there was anything special about it. But what must it be like for someone who had never experienced this before? You'd never thought of yourself as something exciting, and yet here was Bo looking at you like you were the best thing he'd ever seen.

 

You had to take a few deep breaths to focus while Bo nipped and licked gently at your breasts, trying to decide what to do with him. You didn't want to push him, what with it being his first time and all. There were _more_ than enough stories out there about people whose firsts had started well and ended in tears.

 

“Would you maybe want to...?” You found an odd shyness coming over you as you took his hand and placed it on the waistband of your panties. He went bright red, but gamely cupped your mound and rubbed his thumb in slow, careful circles.

 

Bo bit his lip when he felt how wet you were, even through your panties. “Oh gosh. That's...that's from me, right? I helped?” He beamed when you nodded, looking ridiculously proud of himself. “I know that's a good thing. It means it'll be easier for you when I...um. _If_ I...” he trailed off, looking down and sliding your panties over your hips. “I understand that a lot of stuff they do in porn isn't realistic.” Bo admitted quietly, “But I'm glad I can help make you wet all the same. It's...it's pretty neat, y'know?”

 

_Oh my God Bo, you're going to **kill** me_ , you thought in fond exasperation at his comment, kissing him in reply while you quickly slipped a hand between your legs and collected some of your arousal on your fingers to rub over his cock. Hopefully it would feel a little better than just your bare hand.

 

“ _Oh!_ Oh what did you...oh my God, is that...?” Bo trembled, his hand shaking when he brushed it over your thigh.

 

“Hey, Bo.” you said, stilling your slicked fingers briefly. “If any of this makes you uncomfortable, _please_ let me know, okay? We'll stop if you're not happy, and I promise I won't push you at all.”

 

“No! No, I want to do this. I've...I've thought about doing this with you.” he confessed, smiling in a way that made your stomach twist wantonly. “I've thought about it a _lot_ , actually. I just. I always figured you had someone else. I'm so glad you're doing this with me, sweetheart.”  


You had to break eye contact at that, feeling tears well up. No one had ever made you feel this special in your life, and you hadn't even  _done_ anything yet!

 

Bo's hand had ceased to shake when he finally traced over your slit and you opened your legs a little more to him, sighing into his kiss. “Oh wow. Wow.” he groaned, one finger easily breaching you and making you arch your hips up, begging for more. “Look at you. Holy shit, you're so warm inside.”

 

The swear sounded so strange coming out of him and you were surprised at the way your body clamped down on his intrusion in response, a warm shudder running down your back.

 

“Am I doing this right?” he asked worriedly, closing his eyes when you rewarded him with a tongue-filled kiss.

 

“Oh _trust_ me, you're a natural. I can take more, if you--” you paused, whimpering when Bo pressed a second finger into you and his thumb rested naturally on your clit.

 

“There's something else I should be doing, right?” he asked, sounding dazed. “Something...uh, wow. Your hand is...and your kisses... _wow_.”

 

“Just rub in little circles. Gently, okay?” you coached him breathlessly, moaning and then laughing when he started awkwardly circling the fingers inside of you instead of his thumb. “Wait, wait, just your _thumb_.”

 

“Oh, right! Sheesh, so... _oh_.” Bo watched in fascination as your body trembled momentarily. “Gosh, I love that I can do that to you.”

 

“Anytime you want, Bo.” you panted, beginning to mouth up his neck. You nipped at the shell of his ear and he gasped, his hips bucking up against your hand.

 

“ _Oh!_ What are you...oh...” Bo's voice was breathy and you smirked to yourself. 

 

_Found a spot_ .

 

Of course, he repaid the favor a moment later by curling his fingers inside you the  _right_ way and making you squirm and cry out. “Oh wow, sweetheart. Wow.” he shuddered, cock pulsing in your hand. “You make g-great noises. I never thought that someone's...wow. Okay.” Bo bit his lip again, a flush staining his cheeks as he concentrated on moving his fingers inside you. “I know it's...oh,  _God_ \--I m-mean, good etiquette t-to get you off first, right? Do you think I can-?”

 

Bo's free hand raised and tentatively tapped one of your breasts again, making you keen out and arch yourself up into his touch. You knew you should be embarrassed at asking so bluntly with your body, but you figured in this instance it would be more helpful than being coy. “Alright, okay, that's good. I'll remember.” he said with a smile, moaning into your mouth when you kissed him hard. “ _Oh_ you can't do that, sweetheart. I'm...I'm really close.”

 

“I'll cum for you, if you cum for me.” you offered, feeling the way he tensed.

 

“H-how...” Bo trailed off when you laced your fingers through his between your legs, showing him what you needed to push yourself over the edge. “Oh, oh no sweetheart, I'm...” he gasped, his frantic need sending hot waves through you.

 

“Just one more second.” you begged, making him moan and kiss you even while he moved to rut against your thigh instead.

 

“I can't, I can't--” Bo groaned and you plunged your fingers in alongside his, working yourself in rough circles. “ _Not fair!_ ” he cried frantically. “I should be able to-!”

 

“Better this way. Together...” you sighed, feeling your orgasm curl over you and hearing Bo's groan of disbelief ring in your ears.

 

“ _So_ tight--” Hot cum suddenly spurted up your leg and he yelped, sounding startled. “Oh...oh gosh I'm so sorry. I meant...not _there_ , c'mon.” 

 

You couldn't seem to help the breathless laugh you let out at his ridiculously apologetic tone, rubbing your nose against his neck and making him giggle when it tickled. “You're  _fine_ , Bo. Calm down. Enjoy the aftermath.” you urged, lazily slinging an arm around his neck and wiping off your thigh with your t-shirt.

 

“Are you sure? I-I thought...” Bo was wringing his hands, all in a dither about the whole thing and refusing to look at you. So you pulled him in for a hot, sweet kiss. One that left the both of you panting for breath.

 

“Nope. Play it where it lands and all that. Mini-golf rules.” you smiled up at him, and he smiled back uncertainly after a minute.

 

“So um...” he began, nervously fiddling with his hair while you snuggled into his chest. “How did I do? Was it awful? D-Did you hate it? Was Sheamus right?”

 

You swatted his leg, yawning. “Dallas, you and I have some serious catching up to do. Naked and otherwise. You were  _amazing_ . You've  _always_ been amazing, and I assume you'll continue to be amazing. Don't worry about what the guys say, okay?” you reassured him, taking his hand and pressing a kiss to his palm.

 

“You got it, N.I.!” Bo beamed, his arm sliding beneath you and molding you to his side. “I'm...I'm really happy.” he confessed softly after several minutes, probably thinking that you were asleep already. “I hope I...gosh, I hope I do good by you, sweetheart. You've already done so much good by me, you know? I just hope I can make you as happy as you make me.” A hand stroked gently through your hair, soothing you to sleep even as your heart sang at his kind words.

 

“Love you...” was the last thing you remembered him saying, murmured with a kiss against the top of your head.

 


	2. Chapter 2

There were many things that Bo had never done before. Not just the obvious things, either. You had easily broken his streak of bad dates, sitting pretty on seven victorious outings so far in your relationship. You still understood his apprehension when you accepted a dinner invitation from Sheamus for the two of you, however.

 

The towering redhead had been oddly adamant on the fact that both you _and_ Bo needed to be present. He seemed to have something he had to talk about.  " _Cannae go to the lads about this, lass,_ " was all he'd muttered when you had asked him whether he was alright.

 

"Are you sure this is a good idea, N.I.? I mean, what if I do something dumb?" Bo asked while you straightened out his tie.

 

You rolled your eyes. "Bo, you are in the _wrong_ business if you're worried about doing stupid stuff in front of people." you replied, making him laugh.

 

"Fair enough. Okay, go get ready!" he said impatiently, fumbling with his tie as you headed to change.

 

"Stop messing with it, you're ruining all my hard work!" you called from the bedroom.

 

"Sorry!"

 

You giggled at how guilty he sounded, hastily slipping into your outfit for the night. You had opted for something that fit a little closer to the skin than normal, and you did a full turn in front of the mirror. "Perfect." You gave yourself a thumbs up and a winning smile. _Let's hope he likes it!_

 

When you emerged Bo was still glaring down at his tie. He'd gone slightly cross-eyed in his quest to straighten it out, fiddling with his buttons. "Hey, I said to cut it out!" you scolded, putting your hands on your hips.

 

Bo looked up when you spoke, his eyes widening. "Oh my gosh." He seemed startled, swallowing hard. "Oh wow. Okay." The young man lurched to his feet, his gaze fixed on you like he couldn't look away.

 

"Is this alright? Not too much?" you asked worriedly. _Oh God, I hope he doesn't think this is for anyone else except him. No offense to Sheamus, but_ _ **no**_.

 

"You're beautiful. Uh! I mean you're beautiful all the time, b-but this...I mean. _Wow_." Bo rambled, tentatively reaching out and running his hand down your arm. Almost like he was making sure you were real. "You look amazing. I'm...jeez."

 

You raised an eyebrow, both entertained and flattered by his stammering. "Are you going to be okay during dinner, Bo? I can change."

 

"I'll be fine! I promise. It's outta' my system now. I'm good." Bo said, giving you a thumbs up of his own. "You caught me off-guard is all."

 

"So as far as I can tell, Sheamus wants to talk to the both of us about something. Away from his posse." you explained on the ride to the restaurant. "He seemed kind of worried. And he didn't want to talk about it with the League, so whatever it is it's probably a delicate subject."

 

Bo nodded. "Got it. We're on our best behavior. This isn't a date, it's _reconnaissance_. " he said seriously.

 

"I thought that only involved the enemy?"

 

"Sheamus isn't the  _enemy!_ He apologized, remember? Let me use the word, it sounds way cooler than 'we have to listen to his problems and try to help him out'." Bo pleaded. 

 

"Alright, I guess I'll let it slide. But yeah, best behavior." You kept catching Bo giving you sideways looks though, and you weren't sure whether that was a good thing or a bad thing. He didn't _seem_ annoyed, but he could be difficult to read sometimes. "I'm still glad I get to go out with you, even if Sheamus is there too." you said quietly after a few minutes, putting a hand on his thigh and gently squeezing.

 

He jolted in the seat, coughing like he was trying to hide his reaction. "I'm happy I get to spend time with you too, N.I." he finally managed to say after clearing his throat.

 

...

 

The place Sheamus had arranged the meeting at was a quiet, dimly-lit establishment. You felt a little overdressed when you saw that the Irishman was clad in regular street clothes, but his jeans and band tee _did_ stick out a bit. "They know me here, they ain't goin' to say anythin'." he chuckled when he caught your confused look, gesturing to a secluded booth. "Bit of a regular, ya' could say."

 

You all put in your orders, and once the drinks arrived you folded your hands in front of you. "Alright Mr. Shaunessy. Spill it."

 

"Yeah man, what's up?" Bo asked curiously.

 

Sheamus fidgeted with his hat in his lap. "Listen, ya' can't go blabbin' about this. If the lads catch wind of it they'll give me absolute fuckin' hell." he mumbled. "Also don't call me Mr. Shaunessy. Makes me feel old as shite."

 

"Sorry, it's a habit." you said, already digging around in your purse for your notepad and pen.

 

Beside you, Bo straightened up. "Oh! Plans, right N.I.? They're the best at plans." he said proudly to Sheamus. "That's how we got you guys to stop teasing me, y'know.  _Plans_ ."

 

Sheamus winced. "I am...very sorry abou' that, wee Dallas." he apologized.

 

Bo held up a hand. "Hey, water under the bridge man! Tonight is about you. What's wrong?"

 

When Sheamus blushed he seemed to go fully neon to the roots of his mohawk. You had to stifle an ' _aww_ '. "I have...there is someone I'm interested in." he began slowly. Your eyebrows shot up. This was  _not_ what you'd been expecting at all. "I know I'm a bit...rough 'roun' the edges I suppose'd be a nice way of puttin' it." He stared down at his hands. "I just wanted to know...I mean, ya' got wee Dallas an' I'd imagine he was damn near fuckin' oblivious." he mumbled. "I don't suppose ya' could give me a hand? Some advice? Either of ya'. I need all the help I can get here."

 

"Huh." Bo seemed like he was at a loss for words.

 

You hastily swooped in before he could regain his tongue, knowing all too well what Bo was capable of when he spat out whatever came to mind. "First off, our situation is a little bit different from yours I'd say. Unless you're also planning on faking a relationship until it accidentally becomes real."

 

Sheamus looked back and forth between you and Bo. "'Faking'?" he queried, eyes widening. "Ya' just fakin' it?"

 

"It started out that way, yeah!" Bo said, "N.I. over here came up with the genius idea of faking that we were dating, so I could get in some practice and so that you guys would leave me alone. I thought they had a boyfriend when we started, though, so I was always really careful to try and be professional! I'm kind of a worry wart about that stuff. I didn't want them getting into trouble because of me, y'know? But uh...I mean, I kinda'..." Bo trailed off, giving you a heart-melting smile. "I kinda' fell for them, and I guess somewhere along the way they fell for me too. It's pretty special."

 

Sheamus groaned. "Ya' killin' me wee Dallas, Christsakes. Don't ya' think I  _want_ that shite? The fuckin'...cutesy bull, alla' that?"

 

"Have you tried telling them how you feel?" you asked cautiously. The larger man huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "Okay, I'll take that as a no."  _Difficulty expressing less masculine emotions_ .

 

"What are ya' wri--I can  _so_ express emotions!" Sheamus said indignantly, reading your notes upside-down. "An' fuckin' hell, I think askin' fer help is a pretty big step!"

 

"It's a big step, yeah, but not if you're not going to _do_ anything with the help you get." you pointed out. "You're hanging around with 'the boys'--"

 

"The lads." Sheamus corrected you, digging into his food that had arrived while you were talking.

 

You waved your hand dismissively. "Lads, boys, whatever. The thing is that they're backing you up when you bully people. Nobody is going to want to be near you if all you do is make people scared or feel bad about themselves."

 

"S' only teasin'." Sheamus muttered sulkily.

 

"To you, maybe. But it seems to get out of hand pretty quickly. Hey, I understand okay? You have your friends behind you, they think it's funny when you're mean and all you want to do is fit in." You reached across the table to catch one of his hands. "You don't have to do that though, okay Sheamus?"

 

You felt Bo stiffen beside you, and rested your other hand on his leg comfortingly. "If you like someone, you ought to let them know. Gently. You don't want to scare them off."

 

"I dunno' if I have that in me." The Irishman grimaced.

 

Bo's hand closed down on your thigh, just above your knee. Warm fingers moved back and forth across your bare skin in a massaging motion. You shot him a questioning look, but he was focused on Sheamus. "When N.I. first interacted with me, they were kind to me. They made me feel better, got me to calm down." he reminisced. "Even though they were really busy running stuff around, they came back to check on me like they said they would."

 

"O' course the lass was, ya' aren't hulkin' sized. Aren't surrounded by idiots all the damn time." Sheamus said, sounding despondent. "Can't tell 'em how I feel, the lads would never let me live it down."

 

_Worried about peer reactions_ .

 

"You need better friends." Bo replied bluntly.

 

"I dunno' if I'd even call 'em friends." Sheamus fell silent for a moment, picking at his salad. " _Christ_ , I'm fuckin' weary of this. I get all fuckin' tongue-tied around them and say the worst, stupidest shite, make myself look like a total arsehole."

 

"You need to arrange something with this person when 'the lads' aren't around. It'd be better if you were honest with the guys and told them to fuck off, but I can see where that may lead to complications." you reasoned.

 

Sheamus nodded. "I dunno' how long we're keepin' that shite afloat, though. Barrett's heading out soon. Maybe after he leaves we'll disband an' I can be my own man again. He's the kindest of the lot of us, though. I'll miss the shitehead." He cleared his throat. "'Scuse me a minute, would ya'." he mumbled, rising from his seat and shuffling out of the booth.

 

"I feel so bad." you sighed as you watched him escape to the bathroom. "I don't know what to _do_ , though. I'm not very helpful here, I guess." 

 

Bo patted your leg comfortingly. "He can talk to you, which is more than he's getting anywhere else. Maybe just saying stuff out loud will help him figure out what he needs to do." He leaned in closer, his hair brushing your shoulder. "You look so good," he murmured in your ear. "I feel like the luckiest guy on the roster every time I look over at you. Just wanted you to know."

 

You blushed furiously and Bo grinned, removing his hand and tucking into his dinner with gusto. "You're ridiculous sometimes!" you huffed, picking up your fork. All Bo did in reply was shrug and keep smiling.

 

When Sheamus returned he seemed in an outright slump. Your heart went out to him and once he sat you reached across the table again. "Listen to me, okay?" He raised his eyes to yours, the unbridled sadness in them catching you off-guard. You cradled his large hand in your own. Bo's fingers trailed down your leg, unwittingly connecting the three of you together. "Sheamus, you're incredibly funny. You're talented in the ring from what I've seen, and obviously you're capable of being a decent human being. There's no doubt in my mind that you can do anything you set your mind to, and hey, if that thing includes telling someone that you like them, well...it's okay to be a little nervous." 

 

"Or a lot nervous." Bo piped up, making Sheamus give a watery chuckle.

 

"Shite, lass. Ya' sure do know how to get me feelin' like I'm makin' a mountain outta' a molehill." The larger man shook his head. "Alright. Alright, fuck it. I'm tired of feelin' like a complete fuckin' spanner over here. It's abou' time I reminded a few folk of who I am." he growled. His hand squeezed yours once and you guessed that was his way of saying ' _thank you_ '. "Abou' fuckin' time. I am sorry lass, and wee Dallas, to have snagged an evenin' away from ya'. I'm sure ya' could have done withou' my bitchin'." Sheamus flagged down a waitress, seeming in much better spirits. "Can I ge' a dessert menu luv, fer my friends here? I already know wha' I wan', as I'm sure yer aware."

 

You rolled your eyes at his thickened accent. "Hey, aren't you a little old to be doing Lucky Charms impersonations?" you needled after the waitress headed off.

 

Sheamus burst out laughing. "Fair enough lass, fair enough. Force of habit though. Cannae help it." he managed to say, wiping his eyes. "Get used to it after a while, ' _ye giant ginger with a brogue o' thunder_ ' and all that bullshite." He scooted forward after the waitress dropped off the other menu, pointing to the picture of a delicious-looking cake. "I can vouch for this particular heapin' of sin right here, wee Dallas. Goddamn cheat  _city_ ."

 

...

 

"I think we did good." Bo said tentatively on the ride home. You hummed in agreement, looking over your notes from the night with a furrowed brow.

 

Bo's hand slid off the gearshift and crept over onto your leg. "Easy there Dallas, at least kiss my mouth first!" you teased, making him laugh so hard he almost had to pull over.

 

"Oh my gosh, that was _so_ embarrassing!" he finally squeaked out, still chuckling. "I can't believe you remember me talking about that."

 

"How could I forget something like _that?_ " you giggled. "You sounded so confused when you told me, like you couldn't believe that _that's_ what she wanted to do."

 

"I really couldn't!" Bo protested, "That kind of stuff has never really been what I was interested in. I didn't see the point, y'know? Didn't see the appeal."

 

"And now?" you asked curiously.

 

Bo flushed, looking down at his hands on the steering wheel for a second. "Now it's different. _You're_ different. Thank you for being patient with me. I know a lot of times I'm supposed to know what to do in...sexual situations. I'm just glad you're not upset with me when you have to show me how to do...stuff." he said awkwardly.

 

You laughed, making him perk up a little. "I'd be a pretty terrible person if I wasn't willing to be patient with you, Bo. We've all been new at something once or twice."

 

"I guess that's true. But you always seen so confident in...in the bedroom. I still get nervous around you when we have all our clothes on! I wonder why you're with me sometimes." he confessed. "I'm not cool or anything, I'm kind of...well, I'm Bo. That's it."

 

"Has it occurred to you that I might be dating you just for that reason? _Because_ you're Bo?" you asked quietly.

 

Bo went silent. "I...huh. I guess that makes sense. I mean, you could have your pick of the roster and you chose me. That's pretty cool." he said finally. "If I'd been you, I would have picked Sheamus." he continued bluntly, looking over at you when you snorted in mirth. "What? He's big, he's got that accent!"

 

"Am I going to have to fight Sheamus now to hang onto you? Because it sounds like you might have a crush."

 

"What?! N-no, I'm just saying if _I_ was--I don't have a crush on _Sheamus!_ " Bo protested, going bright red again as you continued to laugh. "That's not fair, N.I., you knew what I meant!"

 

The two of you made it back to his apartment safe and sound, and once inside Bo surprised you with a gentle kiss by the door.

 

"You are beautiful in that dress." he said softly, "but then again, you're beautiful out of it too." One of his fingers teased down the zipper on the back of your dress and you shivered. "You're kind and patient, and always ready to help. That's just a couple of the things I like about you." Bo continued, his hand coming to rest on the back of your neck. "Your smile makes me smile. I like how direct you can be, but at the same time you're super nice about stuff. It's comforting to have someone _real_ around, you know?"

 

"I can guess." you managed to say, surprised at Bo's statement. He was affectionate, sure, but usually stuck to gentle touches and whispers. This was something new. He had almost raised his voice above normal volume, speaking slowly and maintaining firm eye contact. He clearly wanted or _needed_ you to hear him tonight, and you were only too happy to oblige. "I just want you to know that I'm here for you, okay Bo?"

 

"I love that about you." Bo slid the zipper of your dress down. "I love that you picked me. I love that you're here. Thank you."

 

"Don't _thank_ me, that's weird." you blustered, unable to stifle a laugh when his fingers grazed your ribs.

 

Bo grinned, skittering his hands over your sides and making you squeal with giggles. "I love it when you're happy. You make great sounds when you're happy."

 

"Aren't you the one that said tickling is cheating?!"

 

"All's fair in love and war."

 

"Don't you quote bullshit at me, Dallas!"

 

"How's this then." His breath ghosted hotly across the shell of your ear, making you shudder. "I love you. I love everything about you. I love _you_."

 

"That'll do." you replied softly, eyes widening when he wrapped his arms around you and pulled you to his chest. "Are you okay, Bo? Not that I don't like this but it _is_ a little...out of character?" you asked carefully.

 

"Listening to Sheamus tonight...he reminded me of how I felt when you and I weren't really a couple. All sad and hopeful and then sad again. I wanted to...it made me ready. I-I'm ready." Bo said determinedly.

 

You sucked in a breath. "Are you sure, Bo? I mean, you know _I_ want to, but only when you're ready. I'll wait as long as you need me to. I'd like you to be comfortable when it happens, you know?"

 

"I am. I'm ready, N.I. I promise."

 

The two of you had tried a few times before, but Bo was never really comfortable enough to go through with the act. You had stuck to touching and kissing for the most part, which you were perfectly fine with.

 

Tonight though...

 

Bo straightened his shoulders, pulling his suitcoat off and draping it over the kitchen chair. "When we talked for the first time, you said you were nobody important." he mused, hands easing your dress over your shoulders. "I wish I'd known then how wrong you were. You're very important. _Extremely_ important. E.I. is what I should have called you."

 

He tugged your dress down until it pooled at your feet, and held your hand to steady you so you could step out of it. Bo folded the garment neatly and put it on the chair with his coat. "Come to bed with me, N.I.?"

 

"I thought you'd never ask."

 

Bo's kiss in the bedroom was tender, more like a request than anything else. His eyes searched yours when the two of you parted. "Are you alright with this? Is the timing okay?" Fingers traced over the straps of your bra. "I can wait if you're not in the mood."

 

"Oh my God Bo." You sighed in exasperation. "Don't ask any more, okay? At least not tonight. Tonight I'm yours. Hopefully a lot more nights, but specifically tonight. I am _yours_ , 'to do with as you see fit'." You loosened his tie. "If you wanted to, you could fuck me from behind until I scream. If you wanted to, you could tie me up. If you wanted to, we could stop right now, go curl up on the couch and watch Netflix. I am up for _whatever_ you want to do."

 

"God." Bo groaned, quickly pulling his tie off over his head. His cheeks were flushed but he looked oddly confident. "You always have such great ideas, N.I."

 

"How do you want me, Bo?" you asked. He undid your bra in the back and you let it fall to the floor.

 

"I'd...if you're um. On top of me, you can control the pace, right?" he questioned you, unbuttoning his slacks. You nodded, and his hand closed down on your wrist. "Could...could you ride me? For my first time? I'm uh...I want you t-to be able to get...to g-get...I'm worried about whether I'll last," he stammered, "I know I'm not experienced and I...I don't want to let you down and stuff."

 

"Bo, I will do it if it's what _you_ want, okay? I want this to be a fun experience, not one where you're worried about whether you look good or if your performance is porn-grade." You said frankly, making his flush darken. "You being you, sweet, honest and gentle, is what turns me on. So don't...just stop worrying so much, alright?" You slid a hand into his briefs and palmed over the head of his cock. "I'm here for you, and you're here for me. That's it."

 

Bo whimpered, biting his lip as he watched you stroke him lazily. "What do you want me to do?" you whispered, leaning in close.

 

"I w-want..." The words seemed to catch in his throat and he made a desperate noise instead. His hands tugged at your panties and you quickly slid them off, leaving you bare in front of him. "Good," he managed to say, carding his fingers through your hair and dragging you in for a kiss that was less of a question this time. You whined into his mouth, body pressed snugly to his.

 

He backed up, pulling you with him until his knees hit the bed. You gave him a light push and Bo landed on his back, scooting himself up the bed and shuddering when you straddled him. "You can still say no." you murmured. "We can stop. Try again some other time."

 

Bo covered his face with his hands. "You're just...so pretty and you already feel so _amazing_ and I-I don't know what to do. I want this so much it _hurts_." he confessed, the flush spreading down his neck and across his shoulders. "Want to b-be inside you. Not with my fingers."

 

You reached over him to the tiny bedside table. "Can you feel how wet I am?" you asked, laughing when he nodded furiously with his hands still over his face. "You're doing _fine_. Just relax."

 

The way he moaned when you rolled the condom down his length had your whole body shivering in want. "Alright, I'm going to do it now, okay?" you warned, prying his hands away from his face.

 

He gave you a thumbs up, looking both excited and terrified. "R-ready."

 

When you slipped the head of his cock into your pussy and slowly lowered yourself down, Bo whispered " _shit_ ", so softly you almost didn't hear it. "Oh my _God_ , oh wow," he continued as you kept going. When you were finally fully seated on his cock Bo's hands grabbed your hips, almost hard enough to hurt. "Oh my God please don't move, don't move." he begged, "please please don't."

 

"I'm not, I'm not." you gasped, wincing a little bit. It _had_ been a while for you. "You okay?"

 

He sighed out a breath, sounding relieved. "Yeah. Yeah, I think I'm good now. Sorry, that was...wow." You rolled your hips against his and he sucked in a breath. " _Oh_. Every time. Okay. Um." Bo's motions were a little awkward at first, his cock thrusting up into you with no real tempo. "I'm...jeez, alright."

 

"Good, bad or awful?" you asked worriedly.

 

He bit his lip. "I'll get this down. I know I can."

 

"It's your _first time_ , Bo, relax. I can do the work for you from up here." you offered. "Give me your hands." Bo's fingers were shaking when they found your own.

 

"You feel absolutely amazing. I'm..." Bo paused when you put his hands on your breasts. "Oh, no. Oh God. Okay."

 

"Just keep touching me and I promise, there will be no problems." you instructed, placing your palms on his chest.

 

"But I sh-- _oh_." Bo's voice deepened and then cracked, whatever he was going to say lost in a low, wordless groan when you started to move.

 

You couldn't help the thrill of satisfaction that you felt upon rendering him speechless. Bo's hips suddenly bucked upwards, in rhythm with your own motions. You cried out and the look of surprise that spread across his face was almost endearing. "Like that, yes!" you encouraged him.

 

Bo's brow furrowed and he propped himself up on his elbows, panting while he studied where your bodies joined. It seemed like he was turning something over in his mind. Not that you were paying much attention, too far gone in your enjoyment of him. "G-got it-" His hands latched onto your hips and crushed you down against him while he rocked up. "Saw this once." he said breathlessly. "I grind m-my...into you, hit all the right spots. _Oh_ God, wow-"

 

"Yes, Bo!" you whimpered, "Fuck me, _please!_ " You arched your back, circling your hips and making him moan. 

 

"Oh n-no, oh you can't-" Bo sounded absolutely tormented, like he was hanging on by a thread. You were honestly surprised he hadn't come yet. "Look at you, I do this to you. Oh wow." he groaned, "You're so tight and wet oh God oh  _God_ \--"

 

"Come for me, please." you begged, cupping his face. "Please, please Bo." Your own orgasm was close enough to taste and then Bo shuddered, crying out and covering his face with his hands.

 

"No,  _shit!_ " he swore, hips jolting up against you in frantic bursts. "No, no not yet-" You felt him throb inside you and you moaned at the sensation, running a hand through your hair as his whole body shuddered. You ground your pussy down onto his cock, rocking back and forth over him.

 

"If you help me I can still make it," you whimpered, "please--"

 

Bo's fingers sought out your clit, mercilessly stroking the sensitive nub as he caught the back of your neck with his other hand and dragged you down, nose-to-nose with him. "Want you to come." he said through gritted teeth. "Makes you happy. You need it, I want you to. For my first time. For our first time.  _Please_ ." All his doubts and worries seemed to have left him as he coaxed you to your completion. "You're so wet, you feel so good around me, oh my God N.I. please,  _please_ -" he begged. 

 

You felt your orgasm take hold, the warm feeling made a thousand times sweeter by the one you were sharing it with, and you cupped Bo's face to kiss him. His eyes widened when you moaned into his mouth.

 

" _Oh-!_ That's what it feels like? Oh  _God_ , oh wow..." he rambled softly, going still beneath you as you came. His hips weakly rocked against your own, and he came as well with a helpless noise of delight. 

 

You slumped against his chest, panting and listening to his heartbeat pounding loudly. "Damn." you gasped.

 

Bo's laugh sounded breathless. "Sounds about right.  _Wow_ ."

 

"Might just be beginners luck though." you mused after a few moments had gone by. "As far as first times, how would you rate it? Do we need to try ag-"

 

Bo smothered the rest of your sentence with a sloppy kiss, his tongue licking shyly into your mouth. When he pulled back, he graced you with a brilliant smile. "It was amazing. The best. The absolute  _best_ ."

 

"You are  _damn_ good at this, Dallas. I have no clue what you were worried about. You're too cute to be anything but the best at everything." you teased, running a hand through his hair and pushing it out of his face. 

 

Bo's flush was back, but he just grinned up at you again. "I learned from the best, after all." he praised, steadying you when you lifted yourself off his lap and settled into the space next to him. "You're amazing. It's only natural that some of it might have rubbed off." His eyebrows shot up. "Rubbed off! I get it now! Wait...oh that's kinda' gross." he said, scrunching his nose in disgust. "That's not what they mean, right N.I.? When people say that stuff 'rubs off' on you?"

 

"No Bo, I'm pretty sure they just mean literally 'rub off'. Not 'jack off'." you assured him, stifling your laughter at the abrupt change of subject. Bo still looked suspicious, but you snuggled against his side and tucked your face into his chest. "I'm so glad you shared your first time with me." you murmured softly, twining your fingers through his own. "It means a lot, Bo."

 

"Hey." Bo chucked you under the chin, making eye contact. "I wouldn't have done it with anyone else." he said seriously. "You mean the world to me, N.I. And I know that virginity isn't supposed to be as much of a big deal with guys, but...I'm happy that I could give you my V card."

 

"You're going to make me cry, you doofus." you sniffled, hugging him tightly. "Shit, I almost wish I saved mine to give to  _you_ ."

 

"Oh God  _no_ , imagine how bad it would be if we were  _both_ as lost as I was?" Bo sounded horrified. "We'd probably still be trying to get each others clothes off."

 

You burst out laughing and he joined in happily, rolling you onto your back and peppering your face with kisses. "Thank you." you finally said, grimacing when he kissed the tip of your nose.

 

"You're welcome." He cringed suddenly. "Hope it's not weird to say that after we just got finished...uh. Yeah. Done."

 

"Oh my  _God_ Bo, do you ever say anything worse than shit?!"

 

"Sometimes I say fuck." he replied nonchalantly, raising an eyebrow when you flushed. "What? It loses the sting if I say it all the time!"

 

"I could live with you saying it a little more often. Like. During sex, more often." you mumbled. He sounded  _way_ too good when he said it.

 

Bo gave a surprised chuckle. "Really? Is it a turn-on for you or something?" he asked curiously.

 

"W-e-e-ell, I guess we'll just have to test it out."

 


End file.
